


[PODFIC] Sir Constance and the Red Lady

by Thimblerig



Series: Femslash February [4]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Pastiche, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, fragmentary - Freeform, i'm weak for women with hair like fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Constance, when she had taken on the grave, solemn, and joyful duties of knighthood, had been carefully instructed by her seniors. It was not just skill-at-arms that made a Knight of the Fleur-de-lis, said melancholy Sir Athos, but a sense of justice. Guarding the people both high and low, added large, jovial Sir Porthos. And supreme courtesy in all things, said the knight famed for his charm.“All things?” Constance had asked nervously. “Even -”“All things,” Sir Aramis pronounced direly, before taking her out drinking.-Sir Constance, youngest knight of the Fleur-de-Lis, meets a Test of Virtue. (Various virtues, variously tested.) Milady de Winter is most happy to be of assistance.
Relationships: Constance Bonacieux/Milady Clarick de Winter
Series: Femslash February [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February





	[PODFIC] Sir Constance and the Red Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Colours It, And Corners Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267789) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 



> Plot strongly influenced by Gawain and the Green Knight. I'm sorry, I'm just not good enough to emulate the verse of it, so a modern prose retelling will have to do. There are a few touches from the general Arthurian Mythos.

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eFRKNPESGbsp1z5KtwVgIucXliMwQiu5/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 10:02  
Size: 13.97 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Pixabay stock image
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> "Rose Red" and "Ah, Poor Bird" - home recordings


End file.
